groovy_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Groovy Tunes
This is a collection of CDs by Razor and Tie and Hal Leonard, subtitled "From Broadway to Bubblegum, From Ballads to Boogie." (for Fun Club CDs) and "Party Songs and More!" (for Groovy Show CDs) CDs Fun Club Vol. 1 (2001, sung by the 2000 J and 2001 S Groovy kids) 1. Groovy Express-all dolls 2. It's a Melody-S Girls 3. Rhythm of the Heart-S Kids 4. Harmony-S Kids 5. Jolly Jingle Bells-2000 J Kids (Up on the Housetop, Jolly Old St. Nicholas and Jingle Bells) 6. If I Could Vote-Jordan 7. Childhood-Samuel and Jarrett 8. The Recycle Rap-J and S Boys 9. Song of the Beach-Jada, Janisse, and Jacinda 10. Great New Day-J and S Girls 11. My Teacher-Josie 12. Let's Sing, America!-Solana, Siri, Jayna, Sean, and Jackson (This is 3 songs in 1: "Coming Around the Mountain", "Grand Old Flag," and "The Saints Go Marching In.") 13. Booker T.-Samuel 14. Flying Higher-Jarett and Jacinda 15. Go, Nellie!-Janisse (as Nellie Bly) and everyone else 16. I See With My Heart-Jayna 17. Jesse-Jackson and Josie 18. Chinese New Year Song-Jada 19. The Wren Rhyme-Sidra 20. Think-J and S Girls (guest starring Jackson as "Einstein") 21. December Nights, December Lights-sung by James and the Groovy kids' chorus Fun Club Volume 2 (sung by 2001 S Kids and K Kids, released 2002) 1. Express Yourself- K Kids 2. Music and Me-S Kids 3. Child of the World-S Boys 4. Got Form?-Samuel and the S Girls 5. Watch that Tone In Your Voice!-K Girls 6. The Best That I Can Be-S Girls 7. Dream a Dream-Kayla and Kyle 8. Cheer Up-Sean and Sesilia 9. Heroes All-K Boys 10. We Need to Read-All Dolls 11. Call Me-Kinzey 12. Check It Out (It's About Respect)-Kayla 13. Sound of the Gong-Shika 14. I'll Care-Kami 15. Swing Machine-Sidra 16. Take The Candy and Run-Sasha 17. Wintertime is Here-Sesilia 18. Shine-Siri 19. It's Up To Me-Samuel 20. Mayday Carol-Karly 21. Honesty-Kyle The Groovy Show, Volume 1 (sung by 2002 V and T Girls, Kali, Krista and 2003 Kids, Released 2003) 1. My Halloween B-A-G-Kali and Krista 2. The Music Connection-T Girls 3. The Music Bus-V Girls 4. Sing On, Dance On!-Talli 5. Valentine Boogie-Trini 6. Christmas Sock Rock-Kali 7. Triple Play-Daphne and Danika 9. A New Year's Rap-Verity 10. Follow Your Dream-Vanessa 11. Get Up and Dance-Victoria 12. It's the Rhythm-Krista 13. Fun in the Sun-Bindi 14. We Remember-C Girls 15. One More Candle-Darci 16. Chasing Shadows-Brenna 17. We Live the Dream-B Girls 18. Get America Singing-Everyone 19. My Friend Tom-Tomiko 20. Hop, Chirp, Moo! Oh, Happy Springtime Day!-Britta 21. Let's Go Skating-D, B and C Girls The Groovy Show Volume 2 (sung by 2003 kids and 2004 girls, released 2004) 1. Pony in the Pumpkin Patch-Willow 2. All Aboard for Broadway-H Girls 3. Spirit of America-Blake and Bindi 4. Making Music All Day Long-Hadlee 5. Harvest Jamboree-Willow 6. When We Work Together-Ailene 7. Barnyard Baseball-Blake 8. We Are All Irish Today-A Girls 9. Everybody Say Peace-Angelique 10. Hallelujah, Get on Board!-Helena 11. My Town, My World-Harper 12. Dancing at the Snow Ball-Noella 13. Gypsy in the Moonlight-Bindi 14. Reach for the Rainbow-Brenna 15. I love the Snow-Noella 16. Go, Go, Go Guitars-Britta 17. Hitsville, USA-Ayanna 18. Tis the Season Once Again-Noella 19. That's Why They Call it Country-Brandon 20. It's American As Rock and Roll-All Everyday Dolls 21. Destination America-All 2004 Girls 22. We Want to Make Music-B Girls and C Girls 23. Share the Good Gifts-Blake and Brandon 24. Wiggly Giggly Dickery Doo-B Girls Trivia Their voices are the same as in the Groovy Girls TV shows. Category:CDs Category:Fictional Merchandise Category:Fictional Category:Merchandise Category:Soundtracks Category:Groovy Tunes